Irregular heartbeats and arrhythmias are associated with significant morbidity and mortality in patients. Arrhythmias may occur continuously or may occur intermittently. Types of arrhythmia include atrial fibrillation and supraventricular tachycardia. Non-invasive cardiac monitoring is useful in diagnosing cardiac arrhythmia.